1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling an operation of booting an image reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to for controlling an operation of re-starting a system quickly when the system is powered on, by exchanging between a main processor and a sub-processor a memory address that exists before the system is powered-off.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased demand for high-capacity and high-quality image data the image reproducing apparatuses, such as digital televisions (DTVs), have replaced analog TVs.
DTVs receive high-capacity data and provide high-quality digital broadcasting. However, since the digital broadcasting requires extensive data processing and complicated processes, a booting time of DTVs may be longer than that of analog TVs.